Closet Confessions
by Anytha84
Summary: Prompt request made by ash and cinders: Skye sees FitzSimmons tap dancing around their attraction to each other and gets sick of it. She locks them in a supply closet and refuses to let them out until FitzSimmons talks it out. R


I was requested this prompt from ashes and cinders almost two months ago... Took me long enough..

_Skye sees FitzSimmons tap dancing around their attraction to each other and gets sick of it. She locks them in a supply closet and refuses to let them out until FitzSimmons talks it out._

I'd place this somewhere after episode 1x08-1x09. So, here I go. :)

Thanks to my Beta StarryDreamer01 who helped me edit this. All of my stories are being re-edited and polished: just wanted you guys to know.. ;)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AGENTS OF SHIELD.

* * *

"What exactly do you need from the supply closet?"

Skye turned around at Simmons' question and huffed.

"I told you it's some metallic... _thing_ Ward needs," she said, turning around the corner. "Well, May needs it for something in the cockpit and asked Ward to get it but he's busy, so he sent me."

"And you decided to fetch us and now we're all going to get this metallic _thing_?" She heard Fitz's annoyed voice and rolled her eyes.

"Glad to see that you're always there to help me, Fitz."

"We don't mind helping but we were working, Skye." Did the Scot even realise that he always, _always_ spoke in plural lately?

"You two are _always_ working on something. What was it this time: the Night-Night gun's extra ounce is still there?"

"It's not-"

"_Fitz_..." Simmons' voice stopped her partner from saying whatever he was going to say. She always managed to calm him down.

Skye sighed and walked to the last door of the corridor. She wanted this thing to end. Now.

She yanked the door open and turned the light on. The little closet was occupied by shelves and boxes, all neatly labelled.

FitzSimmons walked in after her and started looking inside the boxes.

"Are you sure that Ward told you that the part was here?" Simmons asked, rummaging through a box of utensils. "The only metallic components that I see are the lab's extra supplies."

"Yeah, " Fitz agreed, peering into a box in a shelf. "All the rest is for cleaning or medical usage."

The hacker didn't answer and just started to walk backwards. Then as fast as she could, she jumped out of the door, shutting it and locking the two scientists inside.

-:-

Jemma jumped when the door slammed behind her. A sudden thud followed by a curse let her know that Fitz wasn't expecting it either.

She turned around and saw that Skye was missing.

"Skye?" She called, approaching the door. She reached the knob to open the door but found it locked. "What's going on?"

"What are you doing?" Fitz approached her, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm doing you a favour."

Jemma blinked at the door as she heard the hacker's response. What?

"What?" Fitz exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing? Just open the door!"

"Nope." Jemma could almost see Skye standing outside with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Skye..." She tried to reason.

"If this is a prank-" Fitz started heatedly.

"No. I'm trying to find a way to keep my sanity."

Jemma blinked again, thoroughly puzzled, and looked at Fitz who lost his angered look for a confused one.

"I'm going to keep you two locked in there until you work out your tension."

"Tension?" Jemma mouthed to Fitz.

"What is she talking about?" He mouthed back.

"Oh, figures... You're all freaking PhD geniuses and don't know what I'm talking about!"

Jemma blinked again: was Skye spying them through some camera or something?

"Listen, FitzSimmons," Skye's voice had taken a business-like tone. "You are obviously into each other and don't even try to deny it."

Jemma felt a blush burn her cheeks and didn't dare to turn to look at her partner.

"Wha-?" She squeaked out.

"And I'm tired of seeing the two of you mooning over each other. It's hell to work with you in the lab these days: I could cut the tension with a knife!"

Now she was exaggerating... There was just some underlying-

"And then, as though the sexual tension wasn't enough," Jemma blushed again. "The looks! The way you look at each other when you think no one is watching. And -newsflash, guys- _I_ am there with you most of the time and I see you! I don't know what's worse: getting the sugar level in my blood sky-rocket or getting accidentally pregnant with one of your looks!"

Fitz spluttered incoherently and Jemma turned to look at him: he was turning a bright shade of red. She was sure that her face was just as bright.

"So, you're locked in there and I want you two to deal with whatever is going on between you," Skye's monologue continued. "I'll be back in two hours and before you even think about it, no one can hear you or see you here. Ward and Coulson are in AC's office for some meeting with HQ and May's in the cockpit. I'm the only one that knows you're down here."

"Skye..." Jemma said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Simmons, you'll thank me. And you and Fitz have to deal with this or I'll end up killing you or jumping on either of you. And I don't want to do that."

Jemma felt the sudden need to throttle her friend.

"Ok," Skye chirped. "See you in a couple of hours."

"No, no, no..." Jemma heard her leave. "Skye! Come back!"

"Skye!" Fitz shouted.

They didn't hear anything but the fading sound of footsteps and the sound of the door connecting this corridor to the lab closing.

Jemma sighed and ran both her hands around her neck. She looked up at Fitz and saw him rub his temples with his index fingers. He looked at her and sighed.

"Let's see if we can get out of here," he muttered, turning towards the stored boxes. She nodded.

-:-

It took them twenty minutes to check all the boxes and shelves but, of course, there was nothing that they could use to pry the door open. Not even a useful tool. Or something that would allow them to dent the door. Nothing.

Bloody Buggering Hell...

He spent the following five minutes shouting for someone to come and open the door, slamming his hand for good measure against said bloody door, until he was hoarse.

But nothing: no one came.

Skye had really thought this through.

He swore under his breath and turned around. Simmons had stayed away from him, in an empty corner and he just noticed the little frown on her face.

He suddenly remembered that she highly disliked shouting and very high noises. Basically, all that he had done for the past five minutes.

And in a restricted and confined area as this closet, the sound must have just reverberated with twice the power.

'Good work, Fitz...' He told himself with a grimace. He looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just-"

"Don't worry, Fitz," she interrupted him and smiled softly. "It was worth a try."

She stepped past him and he saw a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. He frowned.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She turned to him.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she replied and looked around the room. "It's just... Don't you think that it's warm in here?

He looked at her for a moment and then around the room. He had thought that the sudden heat he felt was due to his shouting and hitting the door but maybe it wasn't just that. There weren't any windows or port holes in this closet. And considering where they were...

"We're close to the motors, aren't we?" Simmons asked. "This corridor is probably excluded from the plane's air conditioning system and-"

"-we got at least five degrees more here compared to the lab," He finished.

"Wonderful..." She huffed and undid the first buttons of her blouse and shrugged off her cardigan. He loosened his tie and undid the first button of his shirt after taking off his jumper.

"I suppose we will just have to wait," she remarked and sat down on the floor, back against the door. She looked up at him and smiled, patting the spot next to her. "Come on, Fitz."

He smiled slightly and sat down with her.

They stayed in silence for a while and it was quite nice. The Bus was never quiet, not completely: there were always sounds coming from somewhere upstairs or from some lab machine.

This closet was devoid of any sound. He could clearly hear his heart thumping and Jemma breathing next to him. He smiled again.

It brought back memories...

"This reminds me of-"

"-our nights studying in the Academy's library."

He glanced at her and found her smiling. He nodded.

"It always very quiet when we studied there," he remarked. "Lots quieter than our dorm rooms."

She snorted.

"It was the only place where we could study in peace," she said. "Our dorms were never quiet. There was always someone lurking around the corridors after curfew or listening to music in their rooms-"

"-or playing some video game," he added. "I stopped dreaming of racing cars and random military operations only when we got into Sci-ops."

Simmons laughed and he found himself staring. Once again.

Her eyes full of mirth, her hair cascading down her shoulders in soft curls, her lithe figure sitting next to him, cross legged and her smile.

Oh God.. her smile.

He could never look away from her when she smiled. Never had been able to do so.

He swallowed dryly and looked away.

He should have been more careful in the lab. Skye must have noticed his stares.

-:-

She felt, rather than saw, his mood shift.

She felt him tense slightly, almost draw back as though restricting himself from doing something.

What, she didn't know... but it bothered her. She had noticed that this mood shift occurred only with her.

It was becoming a constant ever since the Chitauri incident. More and more evident after his mission in Ossetia.

She looked at him with concern.

His jaw was tense, blue eyes clouded and focused on something that only he could see, hair falling in messy curls all over his face (she always had the temptation to rake her fingers through it) and mouth pulled in a tight line.

He was drifting away. Changing. Slowly, yes, but she could see it. And it hurt her.

It sent shocks of pain through her heart to think that he might not need her as much as she did.

And she couldn't help but wonder if it was all her fault.

She wondered if these were the glances that Skye had noticed.

-:-

They stayed in silence again.

"Do you think that Skye will come back in a couple of hours?"

He turned to her. She had changed position and was now hugging her knees, fingers lingering on the rough texture of her jeans.

"I suppose so," he replied, looking up and stretching his legs. "Well, in the worst of cases, someone else on the Team will wonder where we've gone. We're flying on a bloody plane: it's not like we could have gone somewhere on our own."

"Yeah," she said with a soft chuckle. "You're right, Fitz."

He glanced at her: her tone was odd...

"Are you alright, Simmons?"

"I was just thinking..."

"About?"

She looked up at him. Her hazel eyes were soft and strangely vulnerable. His heart did a little twist.

"She is right, you know?" He looked at her blankly, heart beating faster. "Things have been a bit...edgy between us lately."

"That's not-" He started but she quickly interrupted him.

"Not work-wise. I doubt anything could stop us from working flawlessly together," she teased and smiled slightly, earning a small smile from him. "It's us... Something is off."

He stared at her, blood pounding in his ears.

She couldn't know, could she? Of his feelings and his thoughts about her? Of his doubts?

"Things have been off since the Chitauri virus," she whispered. "There are moments when we have trouble even looking at each other but.. But I could have accepted that. There has always been some haziness in our relationship, something that neither has ever defined..."

She blushed and looked down and he felt warmth invade his face too.

They had always been dancing around this. That haziness, as she called it, was the grey area around their friendship and partnership; the place where they were currently stranded ever since their (_his_) outburst while finding the antiserum. The place where the thoughts of them being more than just friends had started to gather and expand in these years.

It was the first time that she openly acknowledged it.

He found himself thrilled and terrified at the same time. He didn't dare to talk, fearing that he would say something -anything- that could shatter this moment.

"But...since Ward's reaction to the Berserker's staff in the lab and then your mission in Ossetia..." Simmons gripped her knees tighter: he saw her knuckles turn white. "I feel as though you're drifting away, Fitz." She looked at him again. The vulnerability in her eyes made his heart break. "I'm seeing you change and I-I can't help but wonder if it's all my fault."

The way she faltered in her sentence made his throat constrict. He didn't want her to feel like that. She didn't have any fault... He did.

He swallowed dryly.

"You don't have anything to blame yourself," He said, nervously drumming his fingers on his thigh. "I'm just... adjusting, figuring out how to behave here on the Bus. The past events just made me realise that I have to change my attitude."

Seeing her literally fall from the plane had made him realise how thoroughly useless and inadequate he was. And Ward had been right: if something happened again, would he be able to save her?

He still didn't have an answer to that question. Not yet.

And it scared the hell out of him.

"I don't want you to change."

His head snapped to his side, eyes wide as he looked at her. She looked back with soft hazel eyes, head now leaning on her arms over her knees and looking at him with a tenderness that made his heart thump loudly in his chest. Now, more than ever, he felt the distinct need to hold her.

But he couldn't do that.

Physical contact had never been their thing. Never been his, actually.

As much as he craved to get closer to her, a need that increased day after day since her illness, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not when he was unsure whether she would want that too.

Not when he wasn't sure if he could let go once he got a chance to touch her.

He cleared his throat, busying his fidgeting fingers with the hem of his shirt.

"We all have to change, at some point, Jemma," he whispered. "If I don't, there will come a moment when I'll just be a hindrance..."

There, he said it. His greatest doubt.

-:-

She raised her head as his words sank in.

A hindrance? Him? Had he even _listened_ when she talked to him and called him a hero?

Her hero.

"What?" She said. "If you're talking about what Ward said-"

"It doesn't matter," he dismissed her, a mirthless smile making its way on his face. He turned his head to his side.

Something snapped inside her.

"No, don't look away!" She exclaimed and before she could even realise what she was doing, her right hand moved to his jaw, spinning his head towards her.

She found herself staring at him, his blue eyes wide with surprise, and fought down all the emotions currently bubbling within her.

She realised that she wanted to stop this silent shifting between them. It was now or never: she had to take advantage of whatever courage she had found and just jump in.

"I-I," she stammered and cleared her throat. "I don't want you to look away from me, Fitz. I can't understand what is wrong if you turn away from me."

She held his gaze, hand still holding his face and saw how his eyes softened. It did something to her heart, making it twist in her chest.

"That's what we do, right? We fix things: together. It has always worked that way... But when it comes to us, to _me and you_, we just seem to forget how to do that." She took a deep breath and gently caressed his cheek with her thumb. "Can't we just be honest for once? About... us?"

She watched him, ignoring the pounding of her heart, hoping -desperately- that he would accept her offer.

All she wanted was a sign from him: a sign that allowed her to hope that they were on the same page, once again. A sign that he wanted to take this step forward as much as she did.

He stared at her, searchingly, eyes fixed on hers and she felt a blush flare her face again. He used to do that when they were at the Academy during the first months of their friendship. Unlike the other looks that she received (looks that varied from admiration to scorn), his were soft and inquisitive, bearing into her soul as though he was trying to crack some puzzle inside her.

She had dismissed his stares at the time, thinking that it was just a way for a shy boy like him to assess a girl like her, understand if she was trustful, if she could be his friend.

And she had let him be, let him analyse her as much as he wanted because she wanted to be his friend. Longed to be from the moment she saw him.

She had always known that he would be the only one to fully understand her. The only person who could see past the genius girl with an easy smile but a lonely heart and be her friend.

And now, she wanted him to be more.

She wondered if this made her a selfish person. She had waltzed up to him and basically forced him to talk to her back at the Academy. Convinced him to join this Team.

Now she was asking him to talk about his feelings.

Was she forcing him? Again?

-:-

His mind was still processing her words when he noticed that her eyes had clouded and her smile had faded slightly.

A wave of concern washed through him.

He reached for the hand on his face and gently pried the fingers away. He saw her eyes widen, a hint of panic and hurt flash in them but he smiled reassuringly.

He entwined his fingers with hers and looked at their hands,. Her fingers, long and delicate, mingled with his larger, callused ones. His heart tick-tacked in his throat as he gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and looked up at her, hoping that she would understand his answer.

He had never being good with words and even less when it came to express his feelings. She knew that of course...

He saw her relax and smile. He felt a smile make its way on his face too and he shifted position so that he could look at her, hands still clasped, and shoulder leaning against the door.

She shifted too, mirroring him and now they were facing each other.

They looked at each for a few minutes in silence before she spoke again.

"I never really apologized to you, did I?" He looked at her in surprise.

"Apologize for what?" He asked.

"Well... hitting you in the head with a fire extinguisher, for example," she remarked, eyeing him guiltily.

"Oh, _that._" He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand unknowingly. "Well, it doesn-"

"I just knew that you would have stopped me from doing anything."

"Of course I would have done that." He stared at her. He would have never allowed her to kill herself.

"I knew that..." She looked at him behind her eyelashes. "That's why I sent the others away... You were the only one that wouldn't have let me go: I had to stop you myself before..."

It did something to his heart when she said that. He saw her standing at the edge of the cargo ramp again, saw the apology in her eyes as she looked at him and he saw that heartbreaking smile that she gave him before disappearing in the wind.

That smile still haunted his nightmares. The thought that that could have been the last smile she would have ever given him still scared him to death.

He swallowed dryly again and absentmindedly played with her hand, his fingers sliding slowly against hers, enjoying the contact that was so new and yet so comforting.

"I wouldn't have been able to let you go, " he whispered, eyes fixed on their hands. He really couldn't bring himself to look at her as he talked about what he had been thinking then.

"I would have tried to stop you and if I had failed, I would have just followed you.. And tried to save you again."

He had been on the verge of doing that after all. When he saw her fall, he just felt his heart fall with her: years of restrained feelings, a love harboured since the Academy, just erased all his fear and doubts.

His only thought was to get to her. Save her. Bring her back.

But Ward did all of this and while he was grateful, he had been left with the guilt of not doing anything to save her. Left with the doubt that if he _had_ had the chance, he might have mucked up and let her die in front of his eyes.

And Ward's words under the effects of the Berserker's staff, had just deepened these doubts.

-:-

His admission that he would have jumped off the plane to save her made emotions well in her chest.

Again.

The bubble of happiness that swelled in her heart at the realisation that he cared -maybe even loved her- to the point of risking his own life for her was thwarted by the feeling of icy terror that he could have died or would die attempting to this if anything similar happened again.

But then again...she couldn't really talk, could she? Hadn't she decided to jump of the plane when she realised that there wasn't a cure? Hadn't she decided to give up her life to save the Team? To save him?

She looked at him and saw his eyes cast down on their hands, warm callused fingers skimming on her smaller ones. She couldn't stop the little smile on her face at this new, small, intimate contact between them.

She saw the tensed line of his shoulders and jaw again and her smile faded.

He was still drawing back...

She stilled his hand, grasping his fingers and shifted forward, their knees touching now.

He looked up abruptly and she saw the clouded expression in his eyes, the flash of guilt and doubt clearly visible in his blue orbs before he looked away.

"Don't," she said, holding his hand tighter. "Don't look away. Fitz, I can't do anything if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing," he said, shaking his head and smiling slightly. The smile didn't reach his eyes, the tortured look was still there.

She had seen that look in the lab when Ward had lashed out on him, taunting him about being able of 'saving her ass'. And while they both knew that it had been the chemical reaction that caused their teammate to behave like that, she knew that he had taken the words to heart.

He had been unsure of himself even when they talked in his bunk after her fall, despite her saying that he was the hero.

He had talked about changing his attitude, about not wanting to be a hindrance.

She didn't want him to change... She loved him just as he was...

To hell with her restraints.

She rose on her knees and cupped his cheek with her free hand, disentangling the other one from his to cradle his face. They had _never_ been so intimately close to each other.

They were close in the lab, the restricted spaces often causing them to brush against one another and working together had made them less and less aware of the concept of personal space.

But this closeness, skin touching skin, eyes boring into stunned eyes, was all new.

Her heart was beating faster than ever but she ignored it, savouring the warmth that this contact gave her.

"I told you that you were the hero when I came back," She said. "And I am still saying that, Fitz: you saved me that day. You helped me create the antiserum when I was giving up. You were there with me giving me hope. Ward might have saved me from the fall but it's _you_ who saved my life. And whatever Ward might have said, I know that you would do it again. I know that you would march into a quarantined lab to make an antiserum or that you would try to jump off the plane with a parachute. I know you." She caressed his face. "I don't want you to change.." Emotion choked her voice. "I don't want you to drift away from me, Leo..."

She saw his face shift slowly from surprised to calm, his eyes turning clear blue and his stance relaxing. And then he smiled softly and his eyes acquired a tender look that made her heart flutter.

He gently took her hands in his and grasped them, moving forward so that there was barely inches between them.

"I'll never drift away from you, Jemma," he whispered. "I've never been able to even look away from you in all these years..." He smiled slightly, bashful. "It seems that I haven't lost the habit now either."

"I've noticed you looking at me," she bit her lip, fighting down a blush. "I was always looking for you."

It was true. She had noticed him at the Academy, heard about the genius young engineer that barely mingled with other students but just worked on his own, projecting and tinkering on complicated devices that most of the students and teachers couldn't comprehend.

Their names were always together, even then, both tying for the top spot in every exam. Both known in the school for being the youngest to ever enter the Academy.

Both known as genius eighteen year olds.

She had yearned to know him, talk to him. She had the feeling -certainty almost- that he would be like her, that he could understand her.

She remembered searching for him during a class in their freshmen year, mandatory for all students. Her eyes had raked through the throng of people and she saw him, in a corner in the back, keeping his distance from his peers and just taking notes.

He had looked up and their eyes had met, for the first time.

She still remembered the thrill going through her body as she stared into his blue eyes. Eyes that held a loneliness that she could relate to.

"You were the only one that actually noticed me."

She looked up and found herself staring at the same set of blue eyes again. Eyes that were now warm with an emotion that made her heart flutter again. His right hand reached out and gently tucked a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

"You know how I was at the Academy: a loner, pranked constantly and somewhat feared for my ideas..." She nodded slowly, grasping the hand that was now cupping her cheek. "I just wanted to leave after the first months but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was desperately looking for someone to talk to, for a friend of some sort... and then I saw you."

His thumb caressed her cheek, slowly and with a gentleness that made warmth wash over her body.

"You were walking in the corridors, going to class I assume, with a group of friends. You were always surrounded by people..." He smiled slightly, reminiscing. "I was walking to class on my own and stopped to let your group walk past me. You were listening to someone talking when you suddenly turned and looked at me. Actually, looked at _me_. And you smiled." He looked at her carefully. "I was actually lost after that. Any thought of leaving just disappeared: I just wanted to know you. Make you notice me again."

She looked at him, trying to recall this passing moment, forcing her quick mind to find this memory that was so important to him.

"Fitz, I don-"

"I doesn't matter," he said softly. "It was really a moment, a handful of seconds: I'd be surprised if you remembered. It was just important for me at the time. Kept me grounded. Besides," He blushed slightly and smiled. "I was always looking at you: you just didn't notice it most of the times."

Her throat constricted at his confession and she moved forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She heard him gasp softly, heard her heart beat faster but she ignored everything.

She just wanted to hold him: she wanted to give in to her instincts for once.

-:-

She was warm against him. So small that he could easily wrap both his arms around her and cover her with his body. Her hair tickled his neck by the shirt collar: he clearly smelled the scent of lavender of her shampoo. He slowly allowed himself to relax and closed his arms around her, hugging her.

Was this really happening?

Was he really holding her in his arms?

They stayed in silence for a few moments, his arms wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck.

"What did you do then?"

He heard her question, muffled in the crook of his neck. He couldn't move or see her.

"What"? He asked.

"What did you do after that day? To make me notice you?"

"Oh," He chuckled softly. "Er- well, I _might_ have joined a biology course that had less than nothing to do with my field and passed the exam with flying colors just to impress you."

She moved slightly away from him and stared, hazel eyes narrowing in mock irritation.

"I _knew_ that your interest on Extraterrestrial Microbiology was odd," she remarked. "And you got half a point more than me on that exam!"

"I didn't sleep for days to get to do that. Bloody exam was the hardest I'd have ever given in my life."

"Serves you right..." She huffed and gently head butted him, foreheads touching again.

"Got you to notice me," he whispered, looking at her. "Was worth it." She smiled softly and closed her eyes.

He liked this. This intimacy as they talked and teased as usual. This open honesty about their known -and yet so secret- feelings.

"I've noticed you before that," She whispered, eyes still shut and a content smile on her face. "I've heard a lot about you-"

"Oh, you surely did." He rolled his eyes, knowing the odd rumours flying around about him at the time.

"Fitz," She admonished and looked at him. "Did you really think that I'd listen to any odd rumour about you? Do you have a clue of how many things they used to tell about me? You would have run away after hearing half of them..."

He snorted. Everything he heard of her just made him want to know her.

"Yeah," He teased. "Who wouldn't have run away after hearing of Jemma Simmons, brilliant eighteen year old biochemist, wonderful, friendly character, pretty as can be, liked by anyone and full of friends?" He nudged her forehead with his. "Yeah, I should have run away from such a _terrible_ person."

-:-

She flushed in his embrace, feeling the heat go up from her chest to the tip of her ears at his words.

He was laughing, face only mere inches away from hers, eyes as clear as glass.

She felt the urge to lean forward and kiss him.

It had happened before. They would be _them_, casually talking or teasing and something would make her feel differently. The way his eyes would twinkle, the way he smiled or the way he laughed.

He hadn't laughed in weeks.

She tightened her hold around his neck, fingers clutching his shirt collar, bringing their foreheads together again, noses brushing and she inhaled softly, closing her eyes.

He still had that scent on him: solder, mint and the leathery hint of his aftershave.

"Jemma?" His breath caressed her face, sending small tingles in her belly. She looked at him and saw the emotions swirling in his eyes.

"I missed you being like this," she confessed. "Missed your laugh, your teasing... You have started to be more withdrawn after the Chitauri virus. Hardened after your mission in Ossetia." She clutched his collar again, trying to fight down the upcoming feeling of sheer terror she had felt knowing him in some war zone only with Ward. Without her.

She felt his hold tighten around her and saw the knowing look in his eyes.

He knew what she had felt. She had made him go through the same pain when she jumped out of the Bus as he shouted -begged- her to stop.

"I dragged you into this flying circus," she whispered, echoing his words. "I convinced you that this was something worth for our careers, for us. I never really-"

"Stop," he hushed her, moving his hands up her body to cradle her face. She felt warmth where his fingers had passed.. "You didn't force me. I know how much you wanted this and I wanted it too."

"You were happy at Sci-Ops." He was more at ease at the time.

"I'm happy here too."

Something about her face must have shown her scepticism because he straightened up against the door, still holding her in his arms and looked into her eyes.

She felt as though he was scrutinizing her soul with those piercing blue eyes: a full-body scan machine would have been less effective.

"I am, Jemma," he repeated. "I may not like the active field work and will probably be weary of _any_ mission coming from the HUB." She frowned slightly, remembering the absent rescue mission. "But I like the Team and our lab and-"

He looked uncertain for a moment, his eyes wandered to his side for a second before looking into hers searchingly just like he did when they were at the Academy.

She felt him take a deep breath and she tensed a little: he usually did that when he was nervous or angry.

"Fitz?" She ventured.

"You said that we had to be honest, yeah?" He whispered and she blinked in confusion before nodding slowly. Her heart started to beat faster.

"I started liking the Academy when I found a friend: a brilliant girl actually noticed me as a person and wanted to get to know me and I was so happy about this that I wanted to spend every free moment I had with her. I watched her when we were together, with others but mostly on our own, wondering _what_ she could ever see in me and slowly started to realise that she was becoming more and more important."

Jemma couldn't tear her gaze from him, her heart kept thumping louder and louder and she curled her fingers tightened around his shirt collar.

"We graduated, became partners and were sent to work in one of the most important Sci-Ops facilities. I was happy about my career but even more because she was there with me: I started to realise that I might have started to fall for my best friend." He smiled slightly. "Then she came into the lab one day and talked about joining an elite team where we would be in the field. She was enthusiast about it, talking about a life-time experience and even though I was a bit weary and maybe afraid, I accepted nevertheless because she wanted it. I don't think that she ever realised that I would really follow her _anywhere_."

She felt tears pricking her eyes but blinked furiously to keep them at bay. He was reminiscing their fight during her illness, the harsh words spoken in fear while they were separated by a glass door. He was agreeing with her and confessing...all together.

Fitz moved forward, their faces inches apart and caressed her face with his hands.

"And now, we are here with the Team and it's not that bad. The teammates are nice -most of the time- and the missions are far more exciting than anything we had seen before. But there are also close calls and during one of them, she was in danger. Deadly danger. She decided to risk her life to save the Team and I realised that-" She saw him swallow dryly, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "-that I was in love with her and that I had probably been from the Academy days but I never worked out the courage to tell her anything because I thought that I had to be better.. Stronger... Braver.

Never had the courage... Until now."

-:-

He heard her small intake of breath and felt a bit of his resolve crumble.

It had taken him every single ounce of courage to just openly pour his heart out to her.

And now everything depended from her. _He_ depended from her.

He knew that she cared, maybe even loved him but he had to hear it.

Leo watched her as her eyes lingered on him, felt her hands leave his neck and slide up to his jaw. He saw her lean forward until their heads touched. He couldn't hold back a shudder as she looked at him, hazel and blue eyes closer than they had ever been in their lives.

The slight blush on her face and the tenderness of her gaze made his heart thud heavily in his chest. He had never seen her look at him that way: he had only dreamed of it...

"You were my first friend, the only one with whom I was really free to talk, to think aloud with and just to be together. All the other people you saw with me were friendly, yes, but acquaintances at most," she whispered softly. "I realised that I was starting to care for you more than just a friend during one of our study nights in the library. You were walking me back to my room and I was rambling about our exams, anxious about the one with Professor Turner and you just listened to me and let me vent all my frustration. It was only when you left my room almost an hour later and on the verge of being out of curfew time that I realised that you always walked me back, no matter the time. I then remembered that you asked me to leave the library earlier because you had a lab very early in the morning the next day but since you stayed with me, you got back even later than usual. And yet, you didn't say a word." Her fingertip gently traced lines on his face, sending warm tingles through him. "At Sci-Ops, I knew that I was falling in love with you but we were working together, living together and doing basically _everything_ together and I didn't dare to take that step with you and ruin everything."

He tightened the grip on her waist as she said this. She had being going through his same doubts, had his same fears and concerns about turning a friendship that was perfect into more.

"I knew that you didn't want to join this Team at the beginning," she remarked, breath caressing his lips. They were millimetres apart. "If you had said no when I asked you about accepting the offer, if you truly didn't want to leave our lab, I would have declined the offer. I would have never left you behind."

He stared at her, his mind trying to grasp the enormity of the sacrifice she would have done.

For him.

This team was perfect for Jemma and her love for knowledge and her enthusiasm over the unknown. That was why he accepted.

"When you walked into the lab with the Chitauri helmet..." She whispered. "That's when I just understood. I knew that there wasn't anyone else in my life that I cared for as much as you. That's why I had to stop you from coming after me. That's why I had to turn one last time and see you before jumping off. And when you were in Ossetia, I was terrified. I realised that if something had happened to you, if for any reason you wouldn't be coming back, I wouldn't even know how to function on my own anymore. I wouldn't know what to do with myself without you.."

She moved slightly, hands sliding on his neck again and brushed her nose against his. She gazed into his eyes and smiled softly.

"I love you, Leo," she whispered. "And I don't want you to change into anything or anyone else that's not you. I love you just the way you are."

He smiled, heart beating faster and leaned forward still cradling her face. His lips ghosted hers.

"I love you too, Jemma," he whispered back. His eyes darted to her lips and he noticed her do the same. Then in sync, as always, they closed the distance.

-:-

It was a brush at first. Tentative, slow and sweet.

Lips grazing against each other and just allowing their feelings to mingle with their breaths and their hearts beating faster and in sync as always.

She had closed her eyes the moment his lips were on hers, giving herself a little moment to savour the emotions swirling in her heart and the wave of happiness surging in her as the reality that this -kissing Leo- was _really_ happening.

She inadvertently smiled and opened her eyes only to meet his blue ones and see him smile back. The giddiness increased as she brushed her lips against his nose and cheeks, following an unknown trail on his face.

She felt him unwind his arms from her waist and felt his hands on her hips. He gently lifted her towards him, moving her from the half-leaning on him, half-kneeling position she had been. And she was suddenly against him, body to body.

He was warm: she could feel the heat seeping from his body through his shirt. A tingle went down her spine as one of his hands moved up her back, the other one still resting on her hip.

She stilled from her soft feather like kisses and rested her forehead against his, gazing into his eyes.

His blue eyes were a shade darker now and she felt another tingle, in her belly now.

He moved up, sitting straighter, bringing their bodies even closer and making her grab the front of his shirt with one hand to steady herself. She felt his hand at her nape.

Leo's eyes were fixed on her and she felt a blush, raw and fiery, come to her face. His lips ghosted over her neck and earlobe before getting to her lips again.

"Jemma..." His voice was low and soft and it just switched off whatever rational thought she had in her mind.

All that she could think about now was Leo.

She leaned forward and melded her lips to his again, this time with more decision and urgency. She clutched harder to his shirt as her other hand went to his hair, fingers raking through soft curls that she had been longing to touch for years.

When she felt him gently bite her lower lip, she moaned softly, giving him full advantage to bring her closer and deepen the kiss.

-:-

"Leo..." She breathed softly against his mouth and he couldn't think of _anything_ but her. His hand curled in her hair.

He didn't know if minutes or hours had passed but when they parted, out of breath and a bit more dishevelled than normal, he looked at her.

Jemma was sitting on his lap (more like straddling his lap but he _really_ didn't want to think about it now) and her body flush against his.

Her eyes were now a rich amber and her lips red and a bit swollen from kissing (his kisses, he mused with pride). She looked at him and worried her lower lip with her teeth, blushing furiously and quickly buried her face into the crook of his neck.

He froze for a second at her sudden reaction.

"Jemma?" He murmured, wondering for a moment if she was regretting all of this. A little spike of dread coursed through his veins.

He must have tensed because she immediately moved to look at him, eyes concerned. It took her one glance to understand him and one smile to calm him.

She leaned against him, after brushing a kiss to his jaw, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just a little bit overwhelmed here," she whispered. "And... I have to get used to you looking at me like _that_."

"Like that?" He tried to turn but she was too hidden in him.

"I am _not_ going to explain or I'll just burn in embarrassment." He sensed the blush in her tone and was puzzled for a moment.

_Oh_.

Maybe he had inadvertently sent her one of the looks that Skye had defined 'would get her accidentally pregnant' if hit by one.

He blushed furiously.

"Ah...that," he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything but he felt her tremble. He knew her well enough to realise that she was laughing and, sure enough, the sound of soft giggles reached his ears.

"You do realise that we have just been snogging in a closet like two teenagers, yeah?" She teased. "I can't believe that..."

He found himself chuckling too.

"Skye would never let us hear the end of it," he said.

"If she finds out, it will be the end for _us_."

"Anyway, never thought that we would end up like this when I woke up this morning," He grinned. "Not that I'm complaining..."

She hit his arm with her hand, making him laugh loudly.

"Stop it," She whined softly. "I won't be able to look at your face without blushing now."

He chuckled softly and raked a hand through her hair, bringing her closer to him. He felt her relax against him.

They stayed in silence for a while, breaths now even and steady.

"Leo?" She said after a while, moving up to look at him. He turned to her. "How much until Skye comes back?"

He gazed at his watch.

"I think another half an hour," he replied. "_If_ she remembers to come back." His initial sour mood towards the hacker had long gone since he had ended up with Jemma in his arms.

She moved forward, brushing her lips to his neck. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Now, how are we going to spend that time?" She whispered against his pulse.

'Alright...' He thought. '_What_ happened to the blushing girl that I was holding a few minutes ago?'

Whatever answer his brain was going to give him, just vanished when her lips met his again.

-:-

"Come on, Ward..."

"You can't lock up your teammates, Skye!"

"It's FitzSimmons' fault!"

They barged into the corridor heading to the supply closet. The man shook his head at the whole plan the hacker had concocted.

"I can't believe they actually believed you," Ward said.

"I can be pretty convincing," she replied with a grin. Grin that sobered at the specialist's stare. "Come on! They needed to be shoved towards each other. They're probably making out now... or doing else."

Ward's hand had been on the verge of opening the door knob when it stilled. She grinned widely.

"Scared of seeing FitzSimmons doing...naughty things, Ward?" She teased. The man glared at her.

"_As though we ever would do that."_

"_Just open the damn door, Ward."_

Both Skye and Ward jumped as FitzSimmons's voiced reached them from the closet. They both shared a glance because the scientists' tone was quite annoyed.

The specialist unlocked the door and revealed the two trapped inside.

Skye actually took a step back from the door as Fitz glared at her and Simmons -_Simmons_- eyed her with annoyance.

Maybe her plan was not so perfect...

She looked at them carefully. They were both looking pretty much the same as always, only with the hair a little bit more ruffled and both lacking their usual sweater/cardigan/tie but were just in their shirt and blouse.

"What happened to you?" Ward asked, noticing their state.

"We've been locked in here for-" Fitz eyed his watch. "Three hours. Without water and with-"

"-a temperature of at least 28 degrees," Simmons concluded, raking a hand through her hair. "It's been a long three hours."

Skye looked at them and felt a little pang of guilt.

"Guys..." She started but Simmons walked past her, without looking at her.

"Not now, Skye," she mumbled. Fitz followed suite.

"You're banned from the lab today," He remarked. "We've got work to finish."

As she watched them walk away, Skye felt more guilt wash over her.

-:-

They had barely walked through the corridor and out the door to the lab when they turned to look back and then to each conspiratorially.

"Do you think she bought that?" Jemma asked.

"It seems so," Fitz replied. "We left too quickly for her to ask questions."

"She looked upset..."

"Jemma, it's just a small prank we're pulling on her. We're not trying to hurt just get her back for this stunt of hers." He took her hand and brushed his lips on her wrist. "I should really thank her though..."

She smiled softly and brushed a quick kiss against his chin.

"Tea?" She asked. He nodded.

And they went upstairs to the kitchenette.

-:-

It took Skye two hours to uncover their lie...

She walked into the lounge room where they were watching a movie with a tray of sandwiches, chips, popcorn and drinks as a little peace offering. She apologized profusely and promised to never meddle with them again.

Jemma caved immediately while Leo huffed a bit before giving in.

The three were watching the movie when Skye suddenly grabbed Fitz's shirt collar, startling the engineer but his retorts were forgotten when he realised what she had seen.

His neck's left side had small red and purple blotches. Thanks to Jemma...

The biochemist blushed furiously and instantly brought her hands to her neck to hide the similar marks.

Skye watched the two blushing scientists before grinning widely.

"I KNEW IT! MY PLAN WORKED!"

And yes, FitzSimmons never heard the end of it...

* * *

Please, leave a review.. ;)


End file.
